The Dating Game/The Dating Game In Popular Culture
A pre-''America's Funniest Home Videos'' Bob Saget appeared on The Dating Game for the 1st time. Before he took over the hosting duties from would-be 2016 Presidential candidate Donald J. Trump Sr. on The New Celebrity Apprentice, Arnold Schwarzenegger appeared as a bachelor on The Dating Game. Herb Alpert, who composed the instrumental themes "Spanish Flea" and "Whipped Cream" on The Dating Game, ''co-founded A&M Records in 1962 with his partner Jerry Moss. in 2000, A&M evolved into Interscope Records, which, in turn, is part of '''Universal Music Group'. On ABC's That Girl (1967), Ann Marie (Margaret "Marlo" Thomas) appeared on the set of "The Mating Game." A 1969 episode of Gomer Pyle U.S.M.C called "Win-A-Date" parodies this show. NOTE: U.S.M.C stands for United States Marine Corps. In 2001, a Diet Dr. Pepper commercial also called "The Mating Game" was a parody of the show. The commercial starts with a Jim Lange-type host asking the generic male contestant "So are you ready to meet your date?" as the male contestant responded back "Sure, he looks like a real stud to me!" following by a camera showing a half-smiling farmer along with his black cow as it then shows a shot of the set along with the logo while the announcer says that "not everything can be as good as the original, but Diet Dr. Pepper is. It taste more like regular Dr. Pepper!" while the husband on the left side of the bed says: "I'm so happy for them!" as his wife on the right side of the bed looks disgusted by her husband's remark, drinks a Diet Dr. PepperDiet Dr. Pepper - Mating Game. Phil Hartman, following his appearance on The Dating Game, designed an album cover for the 1979 Poco LP Legend. After appearing on The Dating Game in 1972, Ron Howard made his mark in the director's chair with 1977's Grand Theft Auto (not to be confused with the popular video game franchise of the same name). The 1970 crime drama film The Landlord a clip of the show can be seen on television in black & white. The_Landlord_The_Dating_Game_Part_1.png The_Landlord_The_Dating_Game_Part_2.png The_Landlord_The_Dating_Game_Part_3.png The 1977 Fantasy/Pornographic film Chatterbox! parodied the show as The Mating Game. The film features former host of The $1.98 Beauty Show Rip Taylor as Mr. Jo. Chattrbox_The_Matting_Game_Set.png Chatterbox_The_Matting_Game.png Chatterbox_The_Matting_Game_Bachelors_in_the_Dark.png Chatterbox_The_Matting_Game_Bachelors_in_the_light.png Chatterbox_The_Matting_Game_Intro.png Chatterbox_The_Matting_Game_Sitting.png Chatterbox_The_Matting_Game_Winners.png WARNING: U.S. Game Shows Wiki discretion is advised. The 1978 made-for-tv film Three on a Date has a very brief reference of the set of The New Dating Game hosted by the late Geoff Edwards instead of the equally late Jim Lange. Three_on_Date_TNDG_Set.png Three_on_a_Date_Geoff_Edwards.png The 1979 crime drama film The Onion Field (based on the true crime book from 1973 by Joseph Wambaugh of the same name) has a brief clip of The Dating Game being played on TV in prison. The_Onion_Field_The_Dating_Game_scene_1.png The_Onion_Field_The_Dating_Game_scene_2.png The 1983 country/novelty song by Ray Stevens called Game Show Love references the title and person with the lyrics: :"In "The Dating Game", I was "bachelor number one" I though your love was real. The Dating Game was spoofed on the popular YouTube internet series The Annoying Orange. Appropriately, the episode was titled "The Dating Game". It was for Valentine's Day. The gameplay was similar as well as the name but the host was a lollipop, Art Sweetheart. Passion Fruit was the contestant and had to decide between three bachelorettes, a nerdy apple, a French Onion, and Orange. Passion eventually chooses Orange as her date. The Dating Game was also parodied on The Carol Burnett Show where it was titled "The Rat Race". The similar gameplay was in effect but also the couple could go to Tahiti. Carol Burnett plays a nervous nerdy girl named "Annie" having a terrible experience with dating. After looking at the bachelorettes, she chooses #3. Another Carol Burnett parody, called The Dater's Game, featured Lyle Wagoner as the host and Tim Conway as a newly-hired but very clumsy stage manager. Burnett, Vicki Lawrence and Kaye Ballard were the bachlorettes. Mere moments before the show goes on the air Conway accidentally causes a wardrobe malfunction on Lawrence's dress, causing her to run offstage screaming. Just as the opening theme plays, Conway, seeing no other alternative, covers himself with Lawrence's dress and sits in the Bachelor #3 chair. The swinging bachelor, played by Harvey Korman, unwittingly selects Bachelorette #3 (Conway) much to the disgust of Burnett and Ballard. The show was also parodied on the hit NBC sitcom Punky Brewster in the 1987 episode called "The Matchmaker". Here it was called Dream Date. This was where Betty Johnson appeared as a contestant trying to win the date with one Chuck McKinley (Johnny Brown from Good Times). The actor who played the host was future Supermarket Sweep host David Ruprecht Punky_Brewster_The_Matchmaker.png Punky_Brewster_Dream_Date.png Punky_Brewster_David_Ruprecht.png In the April 12, 1988 episode of The Wonder Years called "The Phone Call" Kevin Arnold (played by Fred Savage) watches an episode of The Dating Game on TV while in bed. The_Wonder_Years_Phone_Call_The_Dating_Game_scene_1.png The_Wonder_Years_Phone_Call_The_Dating_Game_scene_2.png In the 1988 video game Leisure Suit Larry Goes Looking for Love (In Several Wrong Places) the main character goes on a tv dating game show called The Dating Connection as of which the title itself is a mash up of The Dating Game and Love Connection. Sesame Street also spoofed Dating Game, but it was named "The Eating Game" where the contestant would have to pick the right food for him/her. A plate is the contestant on the show. Instead of picking one food, she chooses them all since they look so delicious. Sesame Street also had a variation on the premise and concept of Dating Game, only the contestant would have to choose a pet animal. This game show sketch was called "Pick Your Pet" and was the first game show spoofing skit on Sesame Street. A 1996 episode of the short-lived sketch comedy series called Muppets Tonight has a parody of The Dating Game called Muppet Match-Up hosted by Kermit the Frog in 1975, featuring the guest host for the episode, Michelle Pfeiffer as "Michelle Pfeiffer Manowitz" choosing between three bachelors: Bunsen Honeydew, Beaker and Animal. In true Dating Game style, Pfeiffer says she loves a man with a good sense of humor and proceeds to ask each bachelor in turn for their idea of a fun date. Bunsen suggest a scientific date at his lab, Beaker meeps something unintelligible in which Michelle thinks is sick and not funny. However, When Animal is asked for his idea of a fun date, he gets to his feet and runs towards Pfeiffer yelling "MICHELLE, MICHELLE!" causing her to flee screaming. After showing the clip, Pfeiffer explains to Clifford that she ended up dating Animal, but hasn't seen him in years and wonders if he's changed. But of course he hasn't where at that moment, Animal appears on stage and chases Pfeiffer off while screaming her name. Even Saturday Night Live parodied The Dating Game twice. Originally in 1980 as The Dating Zone in which combined The Dating Game and The Twilight Zone hosted by Jim Lange (played by Bill Murray) with Don Johnson (played by Bob Newhart) as a clueless, unwilling contestant that was pulled off the street and was forced to choose between three perverse women. Another sketch from 1992 was entitled "The Bensonhurst Dating Game" where Joe Pesci, the host of that evening’s episode, played host Andy Perotta. A 1992 episode of In Living Color parodied The Dating Game. The sketch featured Wanda (Played by Jamie Foxx) and the host (played by Jim Carrey). Another sketch-comedy show MADtv also had a share of a few parodies of The Dating Game with Chuck Woolery (played by Pat Kilbane) as host along by Bunifa Latifah Halifah Jackson in 2007, Miss Swan in 2003 and Kim Jong Il in 2008 as contestants. Bunifa - Mad TV Miss Swan Dating Game MADtv Dating Game Kim Jong Il A 2007 episode of The Whitest Kids U Know did a dirtier parody of the show hosted by Trevor which derails into a commentary of offensiveness. In a 1980 episode of Laverne & Shirley, Lenny & Squiggy both appeared as contestants on the same episode of the Dating Game (featuring a very accurate re-creation of the 60s-era set and Jim Lange portraying himself as host). Unwilling to act like model contestants, Squiggy reveals Laverne and Shirley's names 'and '''phone numbers on the air, much to the girls' shock. After the bacherlorette sees her choice of date, namely Squiggy, she refuses to go out with him, at which point Squiggy asks Lange to let Lenny be his date. In the 1990 TV musical called ''Mother Goose: Rock 'n' Rhyme (or Shelley Duvall's Mother Goose: Rock 'n' Rhyme/Rhymeland) both Mary (Cyndi Lauper) and Lou the Lamb (Woody Harrelson) watch a show called The Dating Goose. In 1990, The season 2 Saved by the Bell episode "Blind Dates" has a dream sequence where Zack Morris hosts a take on The Dating Game called The Blind Date Game and the bachelors are Teddy Kruger, Mason Voorhies, and Donald Chump (the three bachelor's names in general are spoofs of Freddy Kruger, Jason Voorhies and Donald Trump). Also in 1990, Tiny Toon Adventures also spoofed the show in the episode "Dream Date Game". Here it was also called Dream Date but with a longer title The Dream Date Game. It was the third & final short from a show devoted to dating. Buster Bunny was the host of the show and the three bachelors were Hamton J. Pig, Plucky Duck, and Montana Max (Monty for short) much to his chagrin. The picking bachelorette was Elmyra Duff even though she wanted to date Buster. But in the end, Elmyra chose Monty who by that point was dressed as a rabbit against his will. A 1993 episode of Married with Children (as of which in turn is also the name of the spoof) does a take on this show as You Can't Miss! for the less experienced, but not quite with expected results. Bud Bundy (played by David Faustino) appears on the show as he tries to win a date with a hot blonde chick named Candy Lapinsky (played by former Price model Chantel Dubay) and was hosted by Adam (played by future Politically Incorrect host Bill Maher). Married_with_Children_You_Can't_Miss.png Married_with_Children_You_Can't_Miss_1.png Married_with_Children_You_Can't_Miss_2.png Married_with_Children_You_Can't_Miss_3.png Married_with_Children_You_Can't_Miss_bachelors_in_light.png Married_with_Children_You_Can't_Miss_4.png Married_with_Children_You_Can't_Miss_5.png Married_with_Children_You_Can't_Miss_6.png Married_with_Children_You_Can't_Miss_7.png Married_with_Children_You_Can't_Miss_8.png In 1995, A season 4 episode of California Dreams did a take on The Dating Game called St. Margaret's Charity Dating Game in an episode titled "The Dateless Game". Sly, Mark, and "Seashell" are the "Eager Guys" representing the "Bachelors" on the show, with Terri hosting. Terri predicts that the "Dream Man" is Eager Guy #3, "Seashell". California_Dreams_St._Maragaret's_Charity_Dating_Game.png California_Dreams_St._Margarets_Charity_Dating_Game_Bachelors.png California_Dreams_St._Margarets_Celebrity_Dating_Game_2.png California_Dreams_St._Margarets_Celebrity_Dating_Game_silly_host.png California_Dreams_St._Margarets_Celebrity_Dating_Game_5.png California_Dreams_St._Margarets_Celebrity_Dating_Game_7.png California_Dreams_St._Margarets_Celebrity_Dating_Game_8.png California_Dreams_St._Margarets_Celebrity_Dating_Game_Meeting.png California_Dreams_St._Margarets_Celebrity_Dating_Game_9.png California_Dreams_St._Margarets_Celebrity_Dating_Game_10.png A 1997 episode of Sabrina the Teenage Witch called "First Kiss", one of Sabrina Spellman's test of true love is a spoof of this show as The True Love Game Show and the host for it was Peter Marshall. A 1997 episode of The E! True Hollywood Story about former late singer Karen Carpenter as she makes an appearance on the show was briefly featured in the documentary. Karen_Carpenter_on_The_Dating_Game.png Karen_Carpenter_on_The_Dating_Game_1.png Karen_Carpenter_on_The_Dating_Game_2.png A 1997 hardcore rap song from the album "The Great Milenko" called The Neden Game by the Insane Clown Posse is a reference to the show as two of the members from the group named Violent J and Shaggy 2 Dope respectively try to win a date with a woman named Sharon. A February 28, 1998 episode of Student Bodies called "Mags' Secret Admirer" in a short cartoon sequence, Mags become a contestant in the parody. In the 1998 drama film (originally September 11, 1998) Digging to China when Gwen Frankovitz (played by Mary Stuart Masterson) changes the channel, a brief clip of The Dating Game can be seen on TV. ADDITIONAL NOTE: a clip of its brother show The Newlywed Game can also be seen on TV. On an October 29, 1998 episode of the short-lived syndicated daytime talk show appropriately titled The Roseanne Show hosted by comedienne and actress Roseanne Barr. Feminist, journalist and social political activist Gloria Steinem appears in a Dating Game-like segment appropriately called Are You Good Enough for Gloria? the three bachelors who appeared in the segment were Dr. Mark Wittman (doctor who specializes in romance), Chris Isaak (singer who knows how to treat a lady) and Mr. Blackwell (Bachelor who can dress you up and take you out). Are_You_Good_Enough_for_Gloria.png Roseanne_and_Gloria.png Dating_Game_spoof_Bachelors.png A February 14, 1999 episode of the Comedy Central series Pulp Comics which features comedienne/actress and former host of the weight loss reality competition show The Biggest Loser, Caroline Rhea in a spoof of this show called Dating Reality. An April 17, 1999 episode of Histeria! called "Music", a spoof of The Dating Game starring Miss Information (voiced by Laraine Newman) along with numerous famous music composers as one of her potential dates under the name of Duets (not to be confused with the short-lived 2012 ABC reality singing competition of the same name). Duets.png Duets_Set.png A 2000 episode of Family Guy called "There's Something About Paulie" Peter Griffin calls a cutaway gag to a past appearance he made as bachelor #3. However, his answer to the bachelorette's question was significantly underwhelming compared to the other bachelors. A 2017 episode was also titled as "The Dating Game" but it has nothing to do with spoofing the show at all. The_Dating_Game_on_Family_Guy.png Peter_Griffin_on_The_Dating_Game.png ADDITIONAL NOTE: In the episode "There's Something About Paulie" former "Feud" host Louie Anderson makes a brief cameo appearance as if Peter was mistaking him for Big Fat Paulie. He was voiced by Robert Costanzo (credited as Robert Costanza on the show) The title itself is a spoof of the classic 1998 romantic comedy film There's Something About Mary. An April 20, 2001 episode of The Fairly Oddparents called "Apartnership!" a spoof of this show is called appropriately enough The Fairy Dating Game hosted by Cupid where whomever Cosmo chooses gets hit with Cupid's magic arrow that eternally will make someone fall in love. TFO_The_Fairy_Dating_Game_1.png TFO_The_Fairy_Dating_Game_2.png The 2001 (originally April 22, 2001) Dreamworks movie, Shrek also spoofed the show. When the Magic Mirror told Lord Farquaad that he has to marry a princess to be a king, he shows the lord three bachelorettes (Cinderella, Snow White, and Princess Fiona). Farquaad didn't ask them questions. The Mirror just gives him some facts about the princesses. Farquaad chose Princess Fiona. The movie also used the "Whipped Cream" theme for this scene. Shrek_The_Dating_Game_Spoof_1.png Shrek_The_Dating_Game_Spoof_2.png Shrek_The_Dating_Game_spoof_3.png Shrek_The_Dating_Game_spoof_4.png Shrek_The_Dating_Game_spoof_5.png Shrek_The_Dating_Game_spoof_6.png Shrek_The_Dating_Game_spoof_7.png NOTE: The yellow dress of Cinderella resembles to that of Belle from the classic Disney version of Beauty and the Beast circa the original 1991 animated film not the 2017 live-action reboot. In the first episode from July 20, 2002 of the short-lived syndicated MGM action show She Spies. In the fantasy scene, the She Spies Cassie McBain, Deedra "D.D." Cummings and Shane Phillips (played by Natasha Henstridge, Kristen Miller & Natashia Williams respectively) were introduced in a Dating Game-like manner. The host who introduces them was Jack Wilde (played by Carlos Jacott). In the 2002 romantic drama film Moonlight Mile (originally September 24, 2002) a clip of The Dating Game can be seen on TV at a bar. Moonlight_Mile_The_Dating_Game_scene.png Moonlight_Mile_The_Dating_Game_scene_2.png Moonlight_Mile_The_Dating_Game_scene_3.png ADDITIONAL NOTE: Their was also a brief clip of Let's Make a Deal that was seen on TV at the bar as well. Various references of The Dating Game can be seen in the 2002 autobiographical film (originally December 31, 2002) Confessions of a Dangerous Mind. Confessions_of_a_Dangerous_Mind_The_Dating_Game_Concept_Scene.png Confessions_of_a_Dangerous_Mind_The_Dating_Game_Pilot_Logo_Scene.png Confessions_of_a_Dangerous_Mind_The_Dating_Game_Bacherlorette.png Confessions_of_a_Dangerous_Mind_The_Dating_Game_Pilot_Bachelor.png Confessions_of_a_Dangerous_Mind_The_Dating_Game_Scene.png Confessions_of_a_Dangerous_Mind_The_Dating_Game_Set.png Confessions_of_a_Dangerous_Mind_The_Dating_Game_Goodbye_Scene.png Confessios_of_a_Dangerous_Mind_Chuck_Barris_on_The_Dating_Game.png Confessins_of_a_Dangerous_Mind_Brief_Talk.png ADDITIONAL NOTE: This film also features references of its sister show The Newlywed Game and The Gong Show as well. In 2003, The Dating Game was briefly mentioned on an episode of the VH1 series I Love the 70s "1973 episode". In 2003, Old Navy made a series of spoofs based on The Dating Game as The Denim Game where they showed off their clothes that were for purchase. One of the commercials featured former American Idol contestant Justin Guarini as a bachelor while the other featured Morgan Fairchild (who has also appeared in the 2002 Old Navy Feud spoof Family Fleece.) as a bachelorette. Old Navy denim game 2003 - The Denim Game In the 2003 music video for Cool to Be a Fool by Joe Nichols. Their is a brief parody of this show as The Date Show where Bob Eubanks makes a cameo appearance as the host of this said parody. Cool_to_Be_a_Fool_0.png Cool_To_Be_a_Fool_1.png Cool_To_Be_a_Fool_2.png Cool_To_Be_a_Fool_3.png Cool_To_Be_a_Fool_4.png NOTE: Eubanks once sub-hosted an episode of The Dating Game in 1978. Their is also a spoof of the hit reality dating show Blind Date as Hot Date. In 2006, GSN ranked The Dating Game #10 as one of The 50 Greatest Game Shows of All Time the special was hosted by Bil Dwyer. A recurring parody of The Dating Game on Let's Make a Deal (Brady) called The Dealing Game features Wayne Brady and Jonathan Mangum (both as a different character in each appearance) but rather than a date, each of them represents a curtain as both of them try to get the costumed contestant to pick their curtain while Model Tiffany Coyne plays the role as "Hostess". Robot Chicken spoofed The Dating Game twice. In the 2011 episode called "Major League of Extraordinary Gentlemen" (as of which the title in itself was spoof of the 1999 comic book series along with the 2003 film called The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen of the same name), The Dating Game was briefly spoofed in this segment in which the contestant says that she's "Becoming a Nun". Robot_Chicken_Dating_Game_Spoof.png Robot_Chicken_Dating_Gsme_Spoof_1.png Robot_Chicken_Dating_Game_Spoof_2.png In the 2018 episode called "Factory Where Nuts are Handled" another spoof of the show features Mickey Mouse was also seen. Robot Chicken Dating Game Spoof 2018.png Robot Chicken The Dating Game spoof 2018.png A 2012 episode of Ugly Americans (original April 25, 2012) called "Fools for Love" where a homicidal maniac forces both Mark and Callie (voiced by Matt Oberg and Natasha Leggero respectively) to play a version of The Dating Game. A 2012 episode of the Adult Swim sketch comedy show Loiter Squad (originally June 3, 2012) spoofed the show as The Mating Game where a white girl named Tammy interviews three eligible black bachelors named Jefferson, Darnell and Murphy. A 2013 episode of Tosh.0 called "Hey Baby Girl" was spoofed as The Dating Game.0 with Daniel Tosh as the host of the said spoof. A 2013 episode of The Goldbergs called "Why're You Hitting Yourself?" clips from the MacGregor era of The All-New Dating Game can be briefly seen in the intro. Prior to this, the show was briefly mentioned in the 2018 episode "Flashy Little Flashdancer". The_Goldbergs_Why_You_Hitting_Youself_The_All-New_Dating_Game.png The_Goldbergs_Why_You_Hitting_Yourself_The_Dating_Game_Bacheloretts.png In 2014, Vivid Entertainment (the same company that made The Newlywed Game XXX: A Porn Parody in 2013) has also made a porn parody spoof film of the show called The Dating Game XXX: A Porn Parody. Its tagline (for which you can see both posters at the bottom of this description) says, "The Matchmaking Gameshow Throwback Is Back, Baby!"The Dating Game XXX, new from the makers of The Newlywed Game XXX (WARNING U.S. GAME SHOWS WIKI DESCRETION IS ADVISED) TheDatingGameXXX.jpg dating-game-xxx-parody-vivid-poster-e1398105879514.jpg A 2016 comedy film called Everybody Wants Some!! featuring Jake, Beverly and the theatre students play an Alice in Wonderland themed version of the show. A recreation of Rodney Alcala (played by Guillermo Diaz) appearance on the show can be seen in the Investigation Discovery movie The Dating Game Killer in 2017. In 2019, a "Valentine's Special" episode of the BYUtv sketch comedy show Studio C has parody this show. References Category:The Dating Game Category:In Popular Culture